


6:30 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''We were usually together,'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned and Amos worked on a sermon.





	6:30 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''We were usually together,'' Supergirl muttered as she frowned and Amos worked on a sermon within his bedroom.

THE END


End file.
